


In The Meantime

by Katherine



Category: Ferdinand (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Bones was stressed about something or other—to the point of losing weight, which was terrible.





	In The Meantime

Bones was stressed about something or other—to the point of losing weight, which was terrible. He would be reasured by his fellow bulls, and talked to quietness by Lupe using her old calming goat tricks. Then Nina would feed him up, undoubtedly.

But in the meantime, the change meant there was room between a thinner Bones and the edges of his shaped pass-through into the kitchen. Perfect for a particularly small hedgehog to execute a showy roll through and join in the feasting right inside the kitchen, the bulls already in their places while Nina handed around choice morsels.


End file.
